A vehicle may include a communication system for establishing wireless communication between the vehicle and a communication infrastructure (e.g., access points, base stations; wireless systems, networks, local area networks, metropolitan area networks, global systems for mobile communications). A vehicle having a communication system may benefit from managing the wireless links between the radio systems of the communication system and the base stations to increase the overall throughput (e.g., data rate) between the radio systems and the communication infrastructure.